<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pocky Dare by WritingPink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727643">The Pocky Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPink/pseuds/WritingPink'>WritingPink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DREAM WITH FINGERLESS GLOVES, Fingerless Gloves, First fic pog, Fluff, George is petty, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Pocky Game, dont ship them irl and will take down if their stance on shipping changes, first kiss stuff, i might just delete this LMAO, i wrote this in like 2 hours dont sue me, so theyre living together, uhh yeah this was a gift for someone and they said i could publish it+send link so yee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPink/pseuds/WritingPink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream brings a snack to share with George. Things take an interesting turn with a proposal he gives him with the snack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pocky Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cardboard box barely rustled as it was removed from his pocket, the mischievous way he had gone about taking it out making it look as if he was trying to sneak it past strict professors. But out here, in the middle of a lush green park surrounded by people, Dream had nothing to hide. </p><p>He flashes George a coy little smile, the noontime sun reminding them that they’ve both missed their midday lunches. What better option to snack on than Pocky? </p><p>“Want one?” He scoots closer to him, their thighs brushing up against each other ever so slightly. The outer of his light grey jeans rubbed up against George’s loose-fitting cerulean shorts as he shifted to straighten his back against the park bench.  </p><p>“Really?” George tucked his phone away, letting out a pithy little snort as he reached to take the red box from Dream’s hands. As he did so, his fingers brushed against the black material of his fingerless gloves, curling around the width of the container and pulling back. He really didn’t know why Dream insisted on wearing those gloves in rain or shine, but ever since he started doing it didn’t feel natural to touch his hands without them on.</p><p>And he’d be lying if he said they took away from his beauty.</p><p>“Yeah, really. Last snack in the pantry.” Watching George deflower the foil bag from the box, Dream stopped resting his back against the park bench. He placed his chin atop the curve of his palm as his elbow slid slightly down his leg, waiting for him to take the first chocolate stick out.</p><p>“There’s no way this is the last snack. Sapnap would go feral if we ran out of those little bean mochis he gorges himself on. I walk into his room and there’s empty bags all over the floor. He’s such a slob.” At this point, Dream was used to George complaining. They were close enough to understand when one was engaging in banter and when they had real grievances with each other. And if George didn’t complain about Sapnap, that would be unusual, not concerning.</p><p>“I know you hate those mochis anyways.” His pointer and thumb came to glaze over the top of the foil bag. “And Sapnap wouldn’t be Sapnap if he didn’t leave his stuff all over the apartment.” He slides his elbow back towards his chest to sit up, removing a thin, chocolate-coated biscuit from the package….</p><p>and promptly devours it in two bites. Having vanquished the first stick from the world, he dives back into the box, removing two at a time and nearly swallowing them whole.</p><p>“You keep eating at that rate and there won’t be any left for me….” While Dream wolfed down each stick with less than 3 or so bites, George ate like any normal consumer- albeit with dismay from the way the bag stretched from Dream thrusting his fingers into it. He didn’t nibble on his Pocky like some wannabe rabbit, but he most certainly didn’t cram two or three sticks in his mouth at once.</p><p>“So greedy, George. There’s enough for both of us.” His companion didn’t give a verbal reply but did get petty enough to hold the bag all the way to his opposite side, trickling down Dream’s consumption to a Pocky for every 2 he finished.</p><p>“How’s that for enough for both of us?” Smugly, George pinched the top of the foil together, his legs kicking back against the supporting metal of the park bench as he enjoyed the snack with his other hand. He pretended to be aloof to Dream, staring out across the dirt paths stretching out to ponds and gazebos. While munching on the treats, he wondered whether or not the trees he spotted were the same shade of green as the grass. </p><p>Each time he finished a stick, he unclenched his fingers and allowed himself to remove another almost in time with the coming and goings of people walking to and from scenic points within the park. On the off chance he felt nice enough to share, he often gave Dream a broken stick instead of a full one. </p><p>“You could’ve told me you liked this stuff so much- I would’ve bought two boxes.” A smidge of disappointment came from the comment, as George was expecting Dream to fight for the snack. </p><p>“Says the one who wolfed down 3 at a time.” When pity overtook the Brit, he moved the box back to rest halfway on both their thighs, the swaying branches overhead shedding pamphlets of leaves down on the two of them.</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence, allowing the nature around them to destress the pains of the day. To-Do lists vanished from their recent memory, and responsibilities became past tense as they enjoyed the moderately sweet taste of the chocolate melting in their mouths. Only the sound of their chewing and crunching accompanied what little space remained between them from their legs touching, yet neither found a need to fill the silence.</p><p>It was when their fingers converged atop a final stick that their eyes went down to the box, then back up to each other.</p><p>“It’s mine, I touched it first.” The declarative tone of his voice was the same kind of tone he’d use to call George out for having his fly down. This spurred George to immediately contest. </p><p>“You’ve had enough. And we touched it at the same time, idiot.” </p><p>“At least break it in half with me.” Dream shot back, trying to snatch the stick away despite asking George to do so for him. </p><p>“But who would get the half that doesn’t have that much chocolate?” George immediately regretted the way he worded it. Never assert with a question.</p><p>“Me.” Dream removed the Pocky before George could wriggle his way through the foil. That fingerless glove really did choke up all the available space in there. </p><p>“At least give me the half with the chocolate, you ate like- 70% of the bag.” George's request went unheard as Dream pinched the Pocky like a baton, swinging it close to George’s face but never quite dipping in and letting him have it. He snickered as he watched the way his eyes followed the stick, trancelike and nearly starstruck.</p><p>“I’ll let you put the chocolate side in your mouth, and I can start from the biscuit side. Whoever chomps off the most can have it.” The casual way he suggested this, George nearly thought he forgot the implications of this.</p><p>“You can eat these things in one bite. You’ll just steal it all from me.” A fake pout did nothing to change Dream’s mind, who turned to George at a 45-degree angle with half of his legs hanging off the bench and half on it.</p><p>“At least I’m giving you a chance to take some. I’ll tap us down so I don’t get a head start. 3 taps and go.” Not hearing back right away, he lowers the Pocky stick and does that signature “Oh, come on, George. It’s just for fun.” He allowed him some time to mull over the conditions, repressing the urge to don a giddy smile from the excitement of seeing him shift to face him.</p><p>Dream could see those pearly whites as he opened his mouth and gently balanced the stick between his frontmost teeth. He followed suit, moving to rest his hand on top of his thigh as he tapped with a second between each touch.</p><p>3.</p><p>2.</p><p>1.</p><p>The two of them lunged forward, neither restricting themself to only having half of the stick. What resulted, inevitably, was them letting the stick fall between their faces and snap against their thighs, their mouths crashing full force into each other.</p><p>Both were dazed from the sudden collision, neither expecting the other to take this petty little game seriously. Their noses bumped so harshly into each other that it was hard for them to realize the Pocky was gone, failing to smell it or feel it within their mouths. </p><p>Speaking of their mouths….</p><p>Dream knew he should have pulled away. Their initial collision was a bit painful, but he couldn’t say he was surprised. He had made it clear before that he was the type to compete over the smallest things… especially if he was the one to initiate the challenge. And this was a rare opportunity for him to relish in the fact that-</p><p>That- </p><p>It was happening. His lips had crashed against George’s, and neither of them was backing off. What started as a crackhead idea from Sapnap’s cheesy romance mangas he swore he only bought on discounts was becoming a reality. </p><p>Having gotten over the initial daze from the collision, he continued the force- but in an entirely different application. Slipping an elbow out past the two of their bodies, his right hand came to cup at the back of his head, pushing into his lips and daring him to kiss back.</p><p>For a split second, the stunned unmoving of George’s lips made Dream think he went too far- that he overstepped boundaries and would never live this down, their friendship eternally ruined because of misplaced boldness-</p><p>And then George took the dare. </p><p>George could have shoved him off and told him off for being weird. But a part of him was conscious of the fact that it would only end in this way. And George accepted anyways, intending a throwaway smack to Dream’s lips to show he didn’t fear a little challenge. </p><p>But this was already becoming something beyond the scope of his secretive nighttime fantasies, those self-indulgent what-ifs and fleeting thoughts that passed over his imagination faster than onset, scattershot memories. </p><p>While Dream went for holding him in place with his hand, George chose to tickle underneath his chin with his fingers, eyes fluttering to half-lidded as he opened and closed in rhythm with his smooches. Any semblance of where they were and what they were doing before this went away, the stupor of the moment stretching out the intimacy to make it last for a graciously perfect duration. </p><p>A breeze picked up, dirty blonde and brunette hair ruffling as faint sounds emerged from their lips, their shared desires over the years pooling into this very moment. Both could smell chocolate off each other’s breaths, the sensation of soft pink lips meshing together in a perfect union making it far too irresistible to pull away.</p><p>It was like their lips were made for each other.</p><p>Their lungs felt like they'd swelled to maximum capacity before the kiss, with how long they pushed to maintain it. Dream pressed a little harder, and George came back with the same force. What started off partly accidental and mostly teasy morphed into a bruising passion, the wetness between their mouths adding to the noises of delight, pleasure, and “holy shit, why haven’t we done this before”ness.</p><p>Pulling away felt impossible, as if they were heavy on each other and reliant on the other’s lips. When they absolutely had to pull back for a gasp of air, the moment was never broken, the lingering memory of the force and feeling of their companion’s lips still on their minds.</p><p>Eyes locked, with George’s fluttering back open and Dream’s finally bold enough to make direct contact with him instead of gazing down at his fair skin, they spoke at the same time.</p><p>“That was-“</p><p>“....Incredible.” Somehow, George was telling this to himself too, reminding himself of all he missed out by not initiating sooner. </p><p>“....Fucking hot.” Breathless, knowing words could never do it justice, they simply sat and admired the magic of the moment. Carefree breezes did nothing to cool down the passion as they kept eyeing each other (more specifically, each other’s lips) up. The time to process and think through what had happened ended when Dream pulled his palms down from George’s neck and invited George’s hand into his.</p><p>“We have to do that again.” </p><p>Slipping his hand into his, George agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah i dont expect this to get much reads but i intended for this to be like a little teaser for an online friend i knew in the MCYT fandom and it spiraled into a mini one shot<br/>if you liked it it would mean the world to me if you left a comment or kudos! and if you didn't, feel free to roast me in the comments lmao i want to improve<br/>just dont compare fics cuz that's cringe<br/>and i dont ship them irl<br/>ok i should go do homework</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>